AMARTE
by guerrera de la noche
Summary: SESSHOMER PARA CONCURSO LA PAREJA IDEAL palabras clave: rojo, caja sesshomaru y aome dejan atrás sus demonios se demuestran su amor apasionado y casi absorbente después de todo son la pareja ideal


**One shot para el CONCURSO de LA PAREJA IDEAL**

 **Pareja. Sesshome….. sesshomaru x aome**

 **One shot**

 **No se les olvide botar**

 **AMARTE**

 **Aome estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las raíces del árbol sagrado, entre las hojas del imponente árbol se filtraban algunos rayos del sol iluminando su frágil figura el cabellos largo hasta debajo de su trasero, el cual era respingón su rostro era enmarcado por unas hebras de cabellera azabache dejando expuesta una piel morena y delicada se podía ver desde lejos lo suave de su piel, sus ojos enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras que estaban serradas de una manera protectora para luego alzarlas y revelar unos enormes y profundos ojos azules que destilaban inocencia y sabiduría sus labios ROJOS .**

 **Su figura estaba enfundada por un delicado kimono de color violeta claro con flores de cerezo moradas resaltando su color de piel y sus hermosos ojos.**

 **POV AOME**

 **Estaba sentada recordando los últimos sucesos de mi vida, inuyasha decidió ir detrás de kikyo otra vez pero esta vez no pienso esperarlo me eh dado dé cuenta de todo lo que eh perdido por su causa de todos los sufrimientos innecesarios que eh pasado por su causa no solo por inuyasha ni por kikyo sino que me eh percatado de que yo misma me eh lastimado eh sido una tonta al esperar que inuyasha me eligiera y eh desperdiciado mucho tiempo ahora que soy libre aprovechare el tiempo que me queda aunque la verdad me queda mucho tiempo debido a que el poso se cerró por fin para siempre según la anciana kaede no volverá a abrirse las energías del espacio y el tiempo sufrieron un colapso y según sus teorías son dos la primera que al colapsar el espacio tiempo yo desaparecería y como no es así la segunda es que al suceder la ruptura yo jamás regresare a mi presente y me quedare aquí para siempre.**

 **Lo eh aceptado dada las circunstancias me eh alejado de inuyasha y eh aprendido a defenderme por mi misma a ser fuerte a no dejarme pisotear por kikyo y por las malas palabras de los demás, eh descubierto muchas habilidades después del entrenamiento que kaede me dio por ejemplo que mis armas aparte del arco en el cual eh mejorado mucho por cierto son la katana y por supuesto mi alabarda esta última es enorme el mango está hecha de oro macizo aun así sin ser pesada la hoja es delgada y muy filosa tanto como colmillo de acero cuando está en su forma demoniaca cuando no las uso las guardo en una CAJA puesto que tengo quien me proteja y amo sentirme así con el todo es tranquilidad y pasión.**

 **Estaba tan metida en mis recuerdos que no me percate de la presencia del intruso hasta que fue demasiado tarde , estaba siendo aplastada contra la corteza del árbol mientras el intruso se aferraba de mis caderas levantándome un poco para poder quedar a la altura de sus caderas al rozarnos fue delicioso la forma en que se frotaba contra mi podía sentir su estado de excitación , mientras me besaba los labios de una manera casi salvaje, tan fogosa y erótica mientras yo enterraba mis manos en su cabellera larga y plateada .**

 **Sentí una ganas de gemir pero me contuve cuando con una de sus manos estrujo uno de mis senos sin lastimarlo por encima del delgado kimono se podía ver a plena vista mis pezones erectos apuntando a él.**

 **-Te extrañe dijo mientras repartía besos húmedos por mi cuello**

 **-yo también sesshomaru, te eh extrañado mucho dije mientras con una de mis manos bajaba y apretaba un poco su ya enorme y evidente erección. Recibiendo de vuelta un gruñido de aprobación.**

 **-me vuelves loco, ya arreglaste lo que tenías que arreglar pregunto mientras me alzaba con sus manos y se disponía a volar.**

 **-si ya está todo arreglado inuyasha se fue con kikyo kaede estará bien al cuidado de sango y miroku y shippo él está entrenando así que no me necesitaran.**

 **-bien. Es hora de que ocupes tu lugar a mi lado como lady y en mi cama como mi consorte.**

 **-si sesshomaru quiero ser tuya, dije mientras los dos estábamos encaminados para moon place seguí acariciando su erección que palpitaba bajo mi mano.**

 **-mierda aome me encantas susurra en mi oído mientras me muerde la oreja y me susurra cosas calientes.**

 **-sess..sessho..maru tiemblo bajo su toque me encantaba y eso que aún no me había tocado de la manera que me excita y me encanta solo con susúrrame esa cosas ya estaba mojada con solo imaginar cómo me tomaría.**

 **-si aome….lo decía en un tono inocente él sabía lo que estaba pensando y me podía oler, sabia el efecto que tenía en mi**

 **-rápido sesshomaru rápido suplique el deseo nublaba mis sentidos y mi racionalidad sin embargo me hacía sentir tan viva tan deseada tan amada que la pasión que experimentaba a veces dolía y eso me encantaba**

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

 **Verla sentada en la raíz del imponente árbol con la luz llegando a su rostro hacia resaltar su ya evidente hermosura aun no me acostumbro a la idea de estar con alguien en especial una ningen aun así estoy satisfecho su cuerpo, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos toda ella me llama me encanta la manera en que responde a mis toques a mis besos la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se unen sus gestos sus gemidos por kami ella es preciosa en todos los sentidos.**

 **Mientras iba volando a todo lo que podía me concentraba en olerla esta excitada y eso me excitaba más a mí si es que se podía, besaba su cuello y no podía dejar quietas mis manos estrujaba uno de sus senos soltaba pequeños gemidos acompañados de caricias a mi pene cosa que me encanta en especial cuando esta tan excitada y dispuesta.**

 **No podía resistirlo el solo tenerla en mis manos hacia que quisiera correrme mi bestia aullaba extasiado de escucharla gemir y al olerla se volvía más loco me rasguñaba pidiéndome salir, pero tenía que aguantar. A lo lejos pude observar mi castillo Moon place mostrándose tan imponente con todas las ansias sin dar explicaciones ante la mirada asombrada de mis sirvientes pase rápidamente a mis aposentos cerré de un portazo la puerta.**

 **La deje en la cama con ansias quite el molesto kimono no es que no le quedara precioso pero prefería mil veces tenerla desnuda conmigo entre sus piernas ante la imagen mental no pude evitar gemir en aprobación.**

 **POV NORMAL**

 **Sesshomaru y aome se besaron fogosamente mientras aome retiraba la estola de sesshomaru de su hombro el por su lado se quitaba la armadura y se quitaba su propio vestuario quedando en las misma condiciones que su onna porque eso era y mucho más hermosa y tan efímera pero tan deliciosa , con cuidado volvió a recostarla en la cama mientras la jalaba de los tobillos con mucho cuidado dejando su trasero en la orilla de la cama .**

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

 **Me arrodille y casi de manera ceremoniosa separe sus muslos, pase mi lengua por sus pliegues ya húmedos delicioso pensé cuando se humedecía mas mucho más lentamente abrí sus labios y metí mi lengua y comencé un vaivén lento solo podía escuchar como gemía y decía mi nombre o delicioso amo como se oye mi nombre entre gemidos cuando no pude más me levante.**

 **Lentamente levante una de sus piernas y la puse sobre mis hombros mientras con la otra dirigía mi erección a su mojada vagina o delicioso cuando sentí lo húmeda que estaba pase mi erección un par de veces para humedecer la cabeza de este cuando ya no podía y la escuche suplicarme la penetre lentamente primero lento fue casi doloroso y luego me perdí simplemente me perdí oh deliciosos gemidos los suyos los míos , mis colmillos crecieron un poco más mientras que la levantaba y la tomaba de sus glúteos la acorrale contra la pared nuevamente levante su pierna y la puse en mi hombro derecho desde ese Angulo la penetre de una manera casi violente inicie un vaivén de caderas delicioso podía sentir como se comprimía a mi alrededor oh kami es maravilloso cuando no pude más simplemente me corrí con un rugido acompañado de mi mordida en su hermosos y frágil cuello lo que desencadeno un nuevo orgasmo en mi onna, Suspiramos satisfechos.**

 **POV NORMAL**

 **Aome y sesshomeru se arrastraron a la cama más aome que sesshomaru pues este la cargaba aún no se había recuperado del poderoso orgasmo de hace un momento. Se besaron se cubrieron con una manta fresca.**

 **-sesshpmaru le llamo aome un poco somnolienta.**

 **-si onna dijo con cariño aun así su expresión era la misma de siempre estoica en todo momento excepto cuando le hacia el amor.**

 **-te amo**

 **-yo también te amo onna descansa.**

 **-sesshomaru**

 **-mmmmm pregunto un poco adormilado.**

 **-mm vas a ser papa dijo conteniendo una carcajada al ver la expresión de sesshomru puesto que sus ojos estaban abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta , se quedó mirándola por un momento antes de lanzarse a besarla desesperado.**

 **\- te amo aome , me haces muy feliz estoy orgulloso tendremos un heredero por supuesto será el mejor guerrero no puedo permitirme una debilidad.**

 **-sesshomaru dijo un poco asustada al escuchar eso….. Tú no dirás que ….estaba a punto de darle un ataque nervioso.**

 **-tranquila será un hanyou aome será entrenado como un lord lo amaremos igual pero recuerda será fuerte y tendrá que ser entrenado adecuadamente dejare que lo mimes tanto como quieras mujer sin embargo cuando estemos en entrenamiento no seré tan gentil será nuestro hijo pero también futuro lord de las tierras del oeste dicho esto la beso.**

 **-está bien te amo dijo mientras lo besaba con cariño y sonreía cosa que hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran.**

 **-así será, pero**

 **-pero pregunto aome un poco temerosa.**

 **-pero quiero muchos más te aseguro que no saldrás de esta habitación sin que todo macho pueda olerme en ti**

 **-jajaj rio juguetonamente aome está bien, y te daré todos los hijos que kami nos permita dicho esto se durmieron satisfechos y alegres con la noticia recibida**

 **Que les pareció eh recuerden dejarme review y no se les olvide botar en realidad es la primera vez que hago lemon tan explícito espero lo hayan disfrutado arriba el sesshome espero que lo disfruten**


End file.
